The Equestrian Gods and Goddesses
by Nightpool
Summary: Rainbow Dash soon finds herself in a bit of a twist, what was supposed to be a calm and collective evening with the Delicates and the Princesses but when one bad thing leads to another Rainbow Dash's life is soon flipped upside down. Can she tell her friends her secret or will they be doomed if they ever found out?
1. Princess's and Delicates?

**Hello! Just to let you all know this is my second My Little Pony fanfiction and first crossover fanfiction so I hope you enjoy. But before we begin, I'm going to put out a list of which gods what. Like I took out Hera since I HATE her! I basically has evil and trouble written all over her face. So I made some slight changes but not too much. Anyways enough with my rambling and on with the list! **

**Celestia- the Goddess of the sun, ruler of all the other gods and Goddess's and is one of the big three **

**Luna- the Goddess of the moon and one of the big three **

**Cadence- the Goddess of Crystals, happiness, love and one of the big three**

**Poseidon- the God of the seas, earthquakes, hurricanes and water creatures **

**Aphrodite - the Goddess of beauty, desire, marriage, and foalbirth**

**Apollo- music, archery, poetry, healing, and prophecy. **

**Ares- God of war, murder and bloodshed. Brother to Hephaestus, and is the lover of Aphrodite**

**Artemis- Goddess of the hunt, wilderness, wild animals,especially deer and fawns. Artemis is the virgin goddess and is also protector of maidens **

**Athena- Goddess of wisdom, weaving, the arts, warfare and reason. **

**Demeter- Goddess of fertility, grain and harvest. Her daughter is Persephone, Hades' wife.**

**Dionysus- God of Cider, parties/festivals, madness and merriment. **

**Hades- God of the Underworld**

**Hephaestus- God of fire and the forge. Is the ugliest Olympian. Married to Aphrodite, but she does not love him because he is deformed and as a result is cheating on him with Ares.**

**Hermes- God of flight, thieves, commerce and travellers. Messenger of the gods.**

**Well there you have it! Now enjoy the fanfic!**

I soared past dozen of clouds and twisted through the sky, fore it was my domain. For some reason I felt a great sense of power and freedom when I was in the sky. Sorta like I owned it or something.

I laughed along the way as I made my way to Twilight's house. Why she called me there, I don't know, but she said it was very important.

I rolled my eyes knowing she could be worked up over nothing sometimes as I landed at her doorstep and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" Someone called on the other side.

I opened the door and walked in to see all my friends sitting in a circle on the floor with Twilight standing at the front.

"So what's up? And why is **everyone** here?" I asked a bit confused.

"Ah, Rainbow, glad you could make it. Have a seat." Twilight greeted.

I shrugged and took a spot next to Fluttershy and Applejack.

"Ahem! Now that you all are here we can begin. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Princess Cadence are all coming to visit Ponyville." Twilight announced.

Applejack's eyes nearly popped out of her scull. "Woah nelly! All three princess are comin here?!" She asked bewildered.

"Why whatever is the occasion Twilight?" Rarity asked.

"Well, they are all coming to talk to some very important ponies known as the Delicates here because they don't like to travel a lot and they come all the way from Saddle Arabia and the closet town the train will take them to is Ponyville." Twilight explained.

"Oh well that makes sense. Maybe I can throw them a super duper funtastic party for them!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed excitedly.

Twilight Sparkle's eyes went super wide. "NO! No no no no no! Pinkie Pie, we are NOT throwing them a party!" She rushed to quickly say and shook her head.

Pinkie Pie stopped bouncing and sat on the floor with a sad face. "Awww. . ."

"But!" Twilight continued and Pinkie Pie suddenly perked back up. "You'll all get a job to do. Rainbow Dash, make sure the skies are clear."

"Sure." I said nonchalantly.

"Rarity, you are in charge of Decorations."

"I will do my most absolute best Twilight dear." Rarity waved a hoof dismiss fully.

Twilight cleared her throat and continued. "Applejack and Pinkie Pie will be in charge of the food."

"Whoo! I'll make Cupcakes, horse 'd voures, hay stripes, petal cinnamon sticks-" Pinkie Pie kept rambling on.

"Yes, anyways. Fluttershy, you're in charge of music. And of course I'll be over seeing everything all right? Now every pony lets get moving they're coming at six so we'll have seven hours to work." Twilight said and Spike ran in with long scroll and a quill.

I nodded and flew out of Twilight's open window and looked at the mass of clouds that were already there. "Hm. . . Looks like we'll have to reschedule that major storm." I mused and looked around and saw Thunderlane, Stormy, Oceana, and Torch.

"Hey guys! Come here for a sec!" I called out and flew towards me quickly.

"What is it Rainbow Dash?" Stormy asked.

"Well change of plans. All three Princess's are coming here to visit some very important ponies so we have to move the storm to another day." I informed

Thunderlane's mouth dropped open in shock, Oceana nearly fainted and Torch almost forgot to flap his wings.

I rolled my eyes at Thunderlane's and Torch's stupidity. "Yeah, so Thunderlane and Oceana need to go to the weather factory and tell them to stop sending storm clouds." I ordered.

It took them a moment to register my words and they shot off in the direction of Cloudsdale, probably the fastest I've ever seen them fly.

"Okay, now we need to clear these clouds. We've got seven hours to do it, so chip chop let's work." I said and shot straight into five clouds and started twisting and turning about destroying them. I looked over and saw Torch and Stormy doing the same.

Smiling I crashed into several more clouds and after about an hour of kicking clouds I finally saw Thunderlane and Oceana flying back. "Whew. They're back." I called out to Stormy and Torch. I squinted my eyes a bit though as I saw something white on Thunderlane's back but couldn't quite tell what it was though.

Soon they reached us and Thunderlane grabbed a white paper sack off his back and gave it to Torch.

"We got food." He explained.

"And Drinks." Oceana included and grabbed a brown tray off her back with five drinks on it. "Sorry it took so long. It took a while to explain it to the manager about the condition but he finally agreed and the line at Pipe 'n Silver's was pretty long." She said.

I nodded and opened the bag. Each piece of food was wrapped up and had names on them. I pulled my mines out and unwrapped it to find that it was a seaweed burger with tiger lily flower petals, salt, pickles and tomatoes.

"Mmm! Seaweed burger, my favorite." I commented and took a bite savoring the delicious taste.

After a couple of more bites, I looked up to see what everypony else was eating.

Torch had a thing of hay fries, Oceana had cloud puffins- which were these sweet biscuits with grape jelly, a hint of strawberry jam and was drizzled in honey and glazed-, Thunderlane was munching on a daisy sandwich, and Stormy was eating five slices of a daisy pizza.

I quickly finished off my burger and took my drink and put a straw in it and took a swig which I realized was apple cider, again my favorite! I drank some and put it on the tray that was now resting on a cloud.

"Alright team, lets get back to work." I clapped my hooves together and once again started smashing through clouds and tearing them apart.

Torch and Stormy finished their food and drinks and followed my lead and also begin to destroy clouds and not long after, Thunderlane and Oceana decided to join in as well.

Within three hours we had cleared every single cloud in the sky.

"Wow. Awesome job guys. Take the rest of the day off." I announced and gave them all high hooves and flew off to find Twilight and located Rarity instead who was putting up ribbons outside of town hall.

I quickly landed and trotted towards her taking everything in. "Wow Rare, you did a good job." I commented.

"Hehe, don't I always?" She giggled a bit and finished tying a big Red bow.

"So um, have you seen Twilight?" I asked.

Rarity pondered the thought for a moment. "Um. . . Ah yes. I remember she told me five minutes ago that she was heading over towards Sugar Cub Corner."

"Okay thanks." I said and flew into the air to which I softly glided my way towards SCC and landed at the door, walking in.

I looked around and saw Twilight briefly talking to the Cake's before turning and walking away so I took this opportunity to go talk to her.

"Hey Twi, I finished the clouds." I said and proudly puffed out my chest.

Twilight smiled at me and stepped out of the bakery with me in tow and looked at the sky. "Wow! It looks beautiful Rainbow."

"Why think you very much!" I mocked Rarity's voice and started laughing.

"Okay then, we have two more hours until they come." Twilight informed. "So we will also need entertainment. . ." She trailed off deep in thought.

I suddenly had an awesome idea pop into my mind. "How about I entertain them?!" I asked excitedly.

Twilight turned and broke into a huge grin. "Oh thank you Rainbow! That'll be a relief without having to go half way across town searching for someone. You sure your up to it?"

I snorted at the thought that she would ever doubt me. "Phff. Hey! This is me we're talking about. Have I ever let you down?"

"Well. . ." Twilight begin and smirked.

"Wait! Second thought, Don't answer that." I said nervously and shook my head. "Anyways, I'll go get started." I then shot off into the air leaving a rainbow trail in my wake and perched on top of a stray cloud I had left because I had a feeling I would do something with it later. "Hmm, lets see. . . I could get some water vapor to follow me and perform my buccaneer Blaze, barrel roll my self back up and do a sonic rainboom all at once. Maybe two." I mused in amazement and started flying around. "Well, I probably have this in the bag so I'll practice later." I mumbled to myself and settled my self on a stray cloud to nap and dozed off in seconds. The work of the day finally taking its toll on me.

Here I was floating in a dark abyss watching through- what looked like a glass window- was my filly self aimlessly wandering the beach with my mother, except instead of her actually there, there was just this bright glow and somehow I knew it was warm and friendly and that it meant no harm.

My filly form stepped up to the light and was engulfed in it as a sweet velvety voice whispered in my head._ "I'm watching you Rainbow, always. Just remember that you are __**never**__ alone."_ For some reason, after the voice went away, I was wishing for it to come back. Then the scene behind the window morphed into what looked like a beautiful garden with all kinds of various statues and flowers.

Filly me ran through the confusing garden giggling and hid behind a pony statue that was standing on her two back hooves holding a flag and smiling. Once again that same warm light came towards me and that voice that I've come to like a lot came back again._ "Rainbow, I know that in the hardest times in life it may seem like no one is there for you. But I am and always remember that even if I'm not physically there."_

This time I was wondering who was speaking. It didn't sound like **my** mother but like **a** mother cooing softly to her foal when it was afraid of something. Once again the scene melted away into one that I remember clearly. I was playing in the pool with my mother but what I hadn't noticed that the bright light was there again off to the side.

Soon the window glass broke and seemed to suck the dark void into it, leaving me just floating there, until I begin to fall down deeper into the void screaming as my whole life flashed before my eyes very quickly that I couldn't make out anything, and that voice came back again, but not with its soothingness like before instead it seemed rushed and urgent. "_Rainbow! You must know that there isn't much time left! You _**will**_ be discovered and that is when I can do nothing to help you. Just remember this and always. . . Someone will always be by your side, but not physically and-" _The voice suddenly stopped abruptly and a wild horrid scream pierced the never ending darkness.

"AH!" I gasped as I abruptly woke up in a cold sweat. I stared down at my fore hooves as I sat there and all I could hear was my labored breathing.

Once I realized I was still on my cloud in the skies, all my fear melted away and I was able to calm down.

"Rainbow Dash!" Someone below me called.

Confused at why some pony would be calling me, I curiously looked over my cloud and spotted Twilight. I quickly shot straight upwards (dissipating my cloud in the process) and in a matter of seconds, I was floating in front of her.

"What's up Twi and how did you find me?"

"Well it was quite easy. I saw there was only one cloud in the sky and I couldn't find you anywhere, so I came here and also saw your tail hanging off the side." She explained.

"Oh." Was all I said as I dropped onto my hooves on the ground. "Well anyways, why are you here? The Princess and the delicates aren't coming for another hour or so."

Twilight's eyes went wide. "No there not! They're coming in twenty minutes! Rainbow what were you doing?!" She almost yelled.

"Hehe, oops... I might of dozed off." I said nervously.

"WHAT?!" She screamed and looked around sheepishly as some ponies looked at her before lowering her voice. "Please tell me you practiced your moves?"

"Um, well if I said yes that would be lying..." I trailed off as fire appeared in Twilight's eyes but quickly disappeared as she breathed slowly in and out counting to five.

"Okay, well please tell me that you have something to show them." She said worriedly.

"Don't worry Twilight. I've got this in the bag. Besides, I've done this trick before." I said reassuringly.

"Okay." Twilight said slowly giving me a skeptical look before trotting off. "Come with me, Rarity wants to see all of us."

I gulped as my face pales and I knew it couldn't be good. Because I know Rarity, it will have something to do with dresses, makeover and mane styling. I shivered at the last thought and groaned as I reluctantly followed Twilight.

Soon we reached Rarity's boutique and I had to land in order to enter. As soon as I stepped in Applejack was complaining about how frilly her mane looked and was messing is up much to a distraught looking Rarity, Pinkie Pie was sitting under the hair dryer babbling nonsense, and Fluttershy had her animal friends comb and brush her hair while she quietly talk to them.

I rolled my eyes and walked fully in and sat in a chair.

"Ah, there you are Rainbow." Rarity exclaimed and trotted over towards me with a hair brush, comb and hair spray.

"Hey! No no no! No pony touches my hair." I warned.

"Oh don't be ridiculous Rainbow." Rarity said. "Just think of so much I could do with your multicolored hair. And I've never gotten a chance too."

"And you still will never get that chance." I growled.

"Rainbow, you know how important this is for me with the Princess's and the Delicates coming, I want you all to look nice." Twilight stressed.

"Uh! Fine..." I grumbled and slumped in my seat.

After a few minutes of painful hair tugging and suffocating sprays, I was done.

"There! I am done. Now I expect you to keep your hair this way." Rarity said sternly, remembering how Applejack acted.

I sighed and walked over to a big mirror to examine myself and gasped at what I saw.

My mane was glossy, pulled up into a neat bun with my bangs swept to the life side of my face almost covering my left eye, two little side hair pieces that twisted as it came down and a couple of small gems here and there. Despite it all, I didn't feel comfortable in it. It didn't feel like... Me.

"So what do you think?" Rarity asked as she sided up with me.

"I-I don't like it." I said honestly and pulled out the hair ties and gems ad dunked me head in a basin of water a shook my head inside and stayed like that for a minute making sure all the hair spray and gems and whatever came out. I finally came up to breathe and shook my wet mane real fast but it was still soggy. I looked at a mirror and realized my hair looked all stringy and dripping.

"I'll be right back." I said and flew out of Rarity's open window and started doing laps around Ponyville. As I flew, it whipped my hair back and I could feel the adrenaline pumping through my veins. But sadly I had to end it because I didn't want to get tired for my performance cause I had no idea when I was doing it. I zoomed right through the window again and landed, my mane whipping forward straight then settling back into its normal look.

I trotted over towards the mirror again and was glad to know that my mane was back to normal again.

I turned and looked at Rarity who was just staring at me with her mouth open in dismay.

"Sorry Rarity, but I didn't feel comfortable." I apologized.

Rarity slowly closed her mouth and sighed. "Well at least let me put in a pony tail." She pleaded and begin to walk over towards me with a fancy looking hair tie.

"No." I stated firmly and gave her a look that stopped her tracks and said no buts. She sighed and hung her head in defeat before tending to her own mane.

I looked at Twilight and she looked like she was in shock and I shrugged.

"Hey! The Princess's are coming!" Pinkie Pie shouted in excitement as she was looking out the window.

Suddenly in a matter of seconds, we were all squished up against the window to see in the far off distance, three shapes coming which could only mean the Princess's chariots.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets head on over to Sugar Cube Corner already." I said and flew there i a matter of seconds and turned to see Twilight poofing here with every pony else and Spike in tow. "Where did Spike come from?" I asks confused.

"Oh, I quickly teleported him to the boutique and then teleported us here." She explained

I nodded and entered surprised at all the yummy delicious food. Off on one table there was the appetizers, on another table the main course, and the other table the desserts. "Mmmmmmm!" I said and trotted fully in. "Pinkie AJ, you guys did awesome!" I complemented.

Pinkie Pie beamed as she bounced in and Applejack just smiled. "Ah, it ain't no party without food."

I shrugged and sat down at a table. "So what? Do we just wait for the Princess's to get here or what?" I asked bored.

"Um, yes, but I think the Delicates get here before the Princess's." right as Twilight said that, four ponies walked in with their heads held high.

The two in the front where both earth ponies. One was a pink mare with a light blue mane with black shades, the other was a red stallion with a black mane and black shades carrying a briefcase. The other two in the back just looked around and I saw one move his hat and saw he was a Unicorn and the other a Pegasus. The Pegasus was white mare with a sandy colored mane wearing shades, the unicorn was a pastel blue stallion with a dark purple mane wearing black shades also.

"Wow, well they look like a bunch of snots." I whispered to Applejack who had just sat down next to me and she nodded in agreement. The white Pegasus mare turned her head towards us sharply and gave us a scowling look. "Hey! You got a problem buddy?!" I shouted and made a beeline for the Pegasus but Applejack held my tail in her mouth.

"You'd best better behave if you know what's good for you." She spoke in a delicate voice that for some weird reason sounded sickly sweet.

I snorted and sat back down shooting a small glare at Applejack who had let go of my tail and a bigger glare at that stupid Pegasus.

Twilight grimaced at our exchange and trotted up towards them. "Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle, star pupil, protégée and student of Princess Celestia." She introduced.

The pink mare took a step forward and lowered her glasses and gave what seemed to be a forced smile. "Why hello there. My names Orbit, the red stallion is Comet, the blue unicorn stallion is Orion and I'm sorry for our rude Pegasus, but her name is Daisy." Orbit introduced.

"Hmph. She doesn't act as nice as a Daisy." I snickered to Applejack and she snickered with me.

Right then, two trumpets blasted throughout Sugar Cube Corner and Princess Celestia walked in flanked by one of her royal guards and Shinning Armor! As soon as I saw him my mouth went slack jawed and Twilight ran up to greet him. Next came Princess Luna flanked by her night guards. Then Princess Cadence with two of her crystal guards and of course Twilight went up to meet Cadence. Celestia spoke with the guards a little bit and both of Celestia's guards went to stand right outside the door, the lunar guards walked outside to guard the chariots and the Crystal guards were sent to enjoy themselves, since they have never been outside of the crystal kingdom before.

I turned towards Princess Celestia and bowed, as did every pony else. Even the delicates! But before I ducked the look Celestia gave me resembled to one of a sad foal getting her lollipop taken away from her by bullies. I just shrugged off the look and got up to get something to eat and leave the Princess's to talk with the Delicates. I grabbed a tray and loaded it with Cloud puffins, hayfries, chocolate milkshakes, cupcakes and Petal Cinnamon sticks and went to sit back down. I took only a couple bites of hayfries before Daisy came over with what looked like a forced smile and I eyed her wearily. "What do you want?" I asked with distain.

"Look I'm sure with started off on the wrong hoof so... I came to apologize for my earlier behavior. It's just... Life's been a little hard with my father since my mom left me." She said and appeared a little downcast.

Okay; I was totally taken aback because I didn't expect her to get so emotional and tell me some of her back story. "Um, it's alright. No hard feelings. I can sorta relate." I shrugged. I only found out a couple years ago that I was adopted and hadn't talked to either of my foster parents since.

"Oh really? And why's that?" She asked with a little too much interest for my taste.

"Well, I've lived my whole life a lie basically. Only found out a couple years ago that I adopted and haven't talked to either of my parents since." I said nonchalantly trying to appear as if I didn't care but really deep down, it hurt... A lot.

"Hmm, okay. Here follow me." She suggested.

I shrugged and complied as she lead me out of the building and I glanced at the guard who for some reason looked worried. I dismissed the thought as quickly as it came. _Ha! The guards, worried? Fat chance at that! _I thought and rolled my eyes. By the time I looked in front of me I realized three things. I was in an ally, Daisy wasn't there and Princess Celestia came galloping towards me.

"Princess Celestia?" I asked in shock.

"Oh no... I was afraid of this. Rainbow we need to go now!" She said with enough urgency to have me feel to slightest tinge of fear.

"Why? What's going on? Does this have to do with Daisy randomly disappearing and-" I was about to continue my little rant when a demonic growl came out of nowhere.

"Now what fun is that to run away?" I immediately recognized that oddly sickly sweet voice.

"D-Daisy? Where are you?" I yelled out and went wide eyed as I saw Princess Celestia charge up what looked like a very powerful spell. "What the..."

Suddenly without warning a creepy furless wolf like thing with four leathery wings protruding out of its sides, with red eyes and a snake tail swooped down from being perched on top of a building. The thing opened its mouth to show endless rows of sharp pointy teeth that was very abnormal for a wolf to have. It snarled and lunged towards me but Celestia blasted it with her spell that knocked it into the wall and stabbed it with her horn and a gooey black stuff leaked out of it before it turned into golden dust and dissolved into the ground.

By that point, I had seen enough violence and action that the last thing I remembered was Shinning Armor and a guard approach before I passed out.

Celestia's P.O.V

I quickly called gathered my guards to tell them something of great importance. "Okay, I have this really bad feeling in my guy that something bad is going to happen so be on your look outs. Now, the Solar guards guard the front door, Lunar guards guard the chariot and Crystal guards you may go explore seeing as you've never been to Equstria before." I informed and sat down at a table and listened to the Delicates talk before I saw Daisy say something to Orbit and I eyed her wearily as she walked off towards Rainbow Dash and before I know it, they're both leaving and I suddenly had a bad feeling about this. "Excuse me but I need to attend to something really fast." I said and walked out and turned to Shinning Armor noticing his worried suspicious look. "Which way did they go?"

"That way your highness." He informed and pointed a hoof towards an ally.

I nodded and galloped towards them hoping I wasn't too late. But lucky me I arrived just in time to see Rainbow Dash look at me confused. "Oh no... I was afraid of this. Rainbow we need to go now!" I said urgently and glanced around quickly. Rainbow Dash started to ask me questions but I wasn't listening as I charged up a very powerful stun spell.

Okay, wait... Wait for it... As the creature got closer to Dash, I blasted it into the wall and ran forward to kill it and watched it seep into the ground and smiled in satisfaction. I turned around just in time to see two of the royal guards come as Rainbow fainted.

"Princess! Are you alright?" Shinning Armor called worriedly.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Just a bit tired is all." I reassured.

Shinning Armor nodded and looked at Rainbow Dash. "What about her?" He asked

"Um... Send her to the ponyville hospital, stand guard and remember. Do **_not_** tell anyone or give any hints on what happened to her. Not even Twilight. Just tell any pony who asks that that she passed out at a party." I informed and begin walking away.

"Where are you going Princess?" The other guard asked.

"I must get back to the party because the Delicates are still there." I sighed heavily and looked behind me just in time to see them both fly off with Rainbow as I entered Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

**Well that's chapter one and Chapter two is on its way! I'll try to update regularly since its summer and NO school! *Does a little happy dance* it will be easier. Also I'll throw in a sneak peak of Chapter two! Don't read it if you don't want too.**

**_Chapter 2~ _**

I was walking through a dim lit forest that vaguely resembled the everfree forest but this forest had a way more sense of wam and friendliness. I continued to trot along an old beaten up dirt path and heard a giant demonic roar pierced the stillness of the air and I felt the ground shake a tiny bit but as the roar got closer the ground shook more and in a wild state of panic, I quickly fled and ran as fast as I could go. I even tried flapping my wings but looked back and to my horror I had no wings so I resumed to running again.

I looked behind me and saw the monster for the first time. It was a giant beast that looked like it had the body parts of a manticore, griffin, Hydra, pony, and goat. To summon it up, it was truly a horrific thing to look at. It leaned in on me with it's giant furless claw and reached towards me. I desperately looked around for an escape but realized I was trapped.

"I know where you are Rainbow. And I will get you if not sooner!" It's demonic voice growled and it raises its hand in the air, it's claws glinting in the silver moonlight and I gulped as he swung it at me...

**That's the sneak peak, kinda left you at a cliff hanger. But it was just a sneak peak Afterall. *Shrugs* but if you do want to see Chapter two make sure to stick around and Comments are encouraged!**


	2. Wait WHAT!

**Ooooookay! Here is the next chapter! Also I would like to thank: Goodgirl275 and Delaneyandherstories for commenting and enjoying my story! And yes I'll try to upload Chapter 3 pretty quickly! :) And here we go! **

* * *

I was walking through a dim lit forest that vaguely resembled the everfree forest but this forest had a way more sense of wam and friendliness. I continued to trot along an old beaten up dirt path and heard a giant demonic roar pierced the stillness of the air and I felt the ground shake a tiny bit but as the roar got closer the ground shook more and in a wild state of panic, I quickly fled and ran as fast as I could go. I even tried flapping my wings but looked back and to my horror I had no wings so I resumed to running again.

I looked behind me and saw the monster for the first time. It was a giant beast that looked like it had the body parts of a manticore, griffin, Hydra, pony, and goat. To summon it up, it was truly a horrific thing to look at. It leaned in on me with it's giant furless claw and reached towards me. I desperately looked around for an escape but realized I was trapped.

"I know where you are Rainbow. And I will get you if not sooner!" It's demonic voice growled and it raises its hand in the air, it's claws glinting in the silver moonlight and I gulped as he swung it at me...

"AH!" I screamed and sat up quickly once agin for probably my second time today, I found out that I was in a cold sweat.

I heard a loud beeping to my right and looked over shocked to see a heart monitor as the green squiggle like rapidly went up and down. I still glanced around in fear and confusion as if I expected for that monster to jump out any second. The moment the door- Which I hadn't noticed until now- opened, I wasted no time in chucking the nearest object next to me, which was my pillow, at their head. I heard a bunch of muffled sounds and the pillow moved away to reveal Shinning Armor and another Royal Guard. As soon as I realized who they were my cheeks turned and interesting shade of red's and pink's, clearly visible on my cyan coat. "Oh my gosh! I'm SO sorry!" I blurted out.

Shining Armor just chuckled a bit and walked into the room fully. "Thats alright. I can only imagine how I would've acted if I passed out in an ally and woke up in the hospital." He laughed lightly.

My face then went totally blank. "What? I'm in the hospital?!" I asked in disbelief.

Shinning Armor looked at me nervously, apparently not expecting that reaction. "Hehe, um... Yeah." He confirmed.

"Oh no!" I groaned and banged my head on the head board three times. "I hate hospitals."

"Oh. Well how are you feeling?" He asked tentatively.

"Um, I feel okay right now I guess." I shrugged and then in an instant everything came flooding back to me. "You, Princess- beast, Celestia! Monster wolf!" I blurted out as I stumbled over my words.

Shinning Armor nodded to the other royal guard and he left. "Right. Well Princess Celestia should be here momentarily." He reassured and walked out closing the door.

I sighed and looked up at the clock. "Nine twenty three." I mumbled to myself and looked out the window surprised to see the sun up. "Wait what?! But it should be Night time? What about the delicates." I muttered in shock. Soon I heard a door open that yanked me out of my thoughts as I looked over and saw Princess Celestia step inside.

"Princess Celestia." I said in shock and didn't know if I should get out of bed and bow or don't do it because I'm in bed, but Celestia seemed to notice my problem.

"It's okay, no need for formalities." She reassured.

I shrugged and shifted to get more comfortable while Celestia walked to the side of my bed and sat down.

"Okay, you can ask me any question and I'll try to answer them as best as I can." She sighed.

I nodded because boy did I have some questions for you. I took a moment to clear my brain and get all my thoughts and questions organized and cleared my throat. "Okay, first off, WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT BEAST?!" I shouted a little.

"Oh, that was a furie wolf." She chuckled a bit at my over exaggeration.

"A what?! What's a Furie Wolf?" I asked.

"I can't tell you anymore. This isn't a safe place to be telling you these things but please proceed." She said with a slight hint of worry.

"Second of all, why is it day? It should be night time." I said pointing out the window.

"Oh yeah... Um, you were out for three days. I guess what had happened took a real stress toll on you." She said and laughed lightly.

It took a moment for this to process and then my face totally fell. "WHAT?!" I all but screamed then lowered my voice. "What about the Delicates. Or my friends! They must be so worried about me right now." I slightly panicked.

"It's alright." Princess Celestia chuckled. "I told them that they can see you when you wake up, but remember you must **NOT**tell them anything that happened. Only that you felt sick and tried to go home but passed out." She warned. "You can do that right?!"

"O-of course! I'm always loyal to the Princess." I said quickly as I was caught of guard a little bit and sat up straighter as I did a salute.

"Okay then and I promise that I'll explain everything later." Princess Celestia nodded and smiled before standing up and walking out of the room; her hoof steps fading into the hallway.

I sighed in immediate boredom and looked around for a bit before the sound of a door opening reached my attention once more. Coming in were Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, and Applejack. "Hey guys." I said excitedly as I perked right back up. But it was then that I noticed that they all wore the same solemn worried expression. "Hey, what's wrong?" I offered a nervous smile.

Twilight then cracked into a smile and as did Rarity.

"Oh Rainbow. We were just so so so worried." Twilight blurted out and gave me a hug to which I returned. "You were knocked out for three days and the even the doctor didn't know when you were going to wake up."

"Yep! You had us fer quite a loop I say." Applejack chimed in.

"Hehe, well I'm fine now." I reassured and we did a group hug an parted as a thought occurred to me. "Hey, where's Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy?" I asked.

"Oh, Pinkie Pie wanted to make a self custom cake for you as Fluttershy went to get a potion from Zecora that she said will make you feel better in case you're feeling a bit woozy or have problems." Twilight informed.

"Yeah and Rainbow, what in tarnation happened to ya?" Applejack asked and rubbed the back of her head with a hoof confused.

As much as I wanted to tell them about the strange creature I kept to my word and reframed myself from doing so. "Oh yeah that. Well you see, I guess I had too much to eat or something because my, uh, stomach started to hurt and so I... Tried to fly home but fainted and the royal guards were right there." I said a bit nervously, hoping she would buy the lie.

Applejack being the element oh honesty narrowed her eyes at me but nodded. "Yeah, I can see that makin sense."

Twilight nodded also and just then Pinkie Pie busted in with a cake and confetti going everywhere. "I HOPE YOU GET BETTER!" She yelled and blinked before handing me a chocolate cake with white Icing on top, as words that were written in pink icing and said 'Get Well Soon!' and placed it on my lap.

"Gee thinks Pinkie." I said surprised and picked up a slice with my hoof and took a bite savoring the flavor. "Mmmm." I looked down at the cake and realized with surprise that while the outside appeared to be chocolate the inside was actually rainbow flavor. I smiled and placed the rest of the cake on the night stand next to me.

"Wow. Thanks Pinks." I said and looked around. "By the way does anyone know when I get outta of this dump?" I questioned.

"Um let me check real quick." Twilight said and left the room and right then was when Fluttershy came in.

"Oh Rainbow Dash! I some glad to see you alright." She said happily and trotted over towards my side and reached into her bag and pulled out what looked like purple liquid in a clear glass bottle. "I picked it up at Zecora's place incase you were in any pain."

"Nah I'm good, but thanks." I rubbed the back on my head and looked up as Twilight came in ad gave a look that said 'well?'

"Good news. The doctor said you could leave as long as your feeling good. But to take it easy." Twilight informed.

I smiled as I gave a nod and immediately hopped out of bed and swayed a bit but quickly found my balance and took out the IV and hospital gown. "Well lets go because I'm feeling great actually."

Twilight nodded and walked out with me, Applejack, Fluttershy and Rarity in tow while Pinkie Pie grabbed the cake and we all walked out laughing over who's butt is fatter for whatever reason.

As I walked out I looked around and spotted Celestia who walked up to me and I bowed. Everyone else turned and bowed also.

"Princess Celestia." Twilight Sparkle greeted and stood back up.

"Hello my most faithful student." Princess Celestia smiled and turned back to me. "I need to take Rainbow Dash back with me to the castle."

"But why? Is something the matter?" Twilight Sparkle asked worriedly.

"Oh nothing is the problem. I just need to speak with her. She may be staying for a week or two so she needs to go get her stuff and meet me be back here." Princess Celestia informed.

I nodded still confused and flew off in the direction of my cloud mansion. On the way I passed by Seafoam and I was mentally checking off who I would leave in charge of the weather while I was gone. _Seafoam is too... Too bossy, Daisycream is too nice, Shade is weak, Thunderlane likes to miss days, Derpy Hooves is too spacey and... Overall pretty stupid. Emma is on vacation, Blaze is too lazy, Torch is seeing family and Crystal is sick._

"Hmm... I know! I'll have Stormy watch over the place." I mused to myself and landed at my doorstep and proceeded to go in. I flew up the stairs and grabbed my brown bag with a lighting bolt emblem on the front and packed it with: A notebook and pencil, a tooth brush, toothpaste, shampoo, soap, a bottle of water, a pack of cookies and chips, and a picture of my friends. I smiled as I put the picture inside and slung the saddle bag over my back so that it rested in between my flanks shoulder and on my sides. Grinning in satisfaction that I got everything I needed I walked out of my house locked my door and met them back at the hospital in a couple of minutes. "Okay we can go. Princess Luna and Cadence will remain with the delicates for the time being." Celestia said and walked over to her royal chariot with four guards in front of it and sat in it.

I nodded and climbed in too and rested my back against the backrest as I turned to my two friends. "Okay, make sure to tell Stormy that she's in charge of the weather for the time being." I informed.

"Okay don't worry we will." Twilight chuckled.

The two guards in the very front exchanges glances and nodded before we took off. "By guys! I'll be back whenever!" I called out and waved.

They all smiled and waved too as we got into the distance.

"Okay care to explain?" I asked crossing my hooves across my chest as a whirl of different thoughts and emotions swam inside me.

"Yes I'll explain but it is not safe in the open. Wait until we get back to the castle." Celestia said while facing up ahead.

I sighed and turned back around and reached into my bag for my barbecue potato chips and started to munch on them. Once I was done I balled it up and tossed it nonchalantly over the side of the chariot. I squinted my eyes in the distance and spotted the castle through the sea of clouds and soon the whole of Canterlot came into view and in a matter of minuets we landed in the front of the castle doors. I hopped out and followed Celestia inside who nodded at the guards guarding the door and continued on inside.

After about a couple of moments I decided to speak up.

"Soooo, what's going on again?" I asked still confused.

Celestial sighed heavily and looked straight forward. "I was afraid of when it would come to this but never less I said that I would tell you." She murmured and them spoke up. "Rainbow Dash, your mother and father are not your real parents." She begin.

"No duh." I interrupted sarcastically and rolled my eyes and to my surprise she didn't snap at me or anything.

"Yes anyways. Your Mother and Father had to give you up at birth because it was what they thought was best for you." She continued and then paused.

"Wait, why would it be for my own good and how would you know." I questioned suspiciously.

"Well I know everything that happens in Equestria so I know every birth. But I do not know what your parents were doing to give you up but it was for your own safety for the time being."

"Wait! I thought you said that you knew everything?" I shot at her.

Princess Celestia sighed and thought deeply while rubbing her temples with a hoof while we still walked as she abruptly stopped causing me to stop too as she faced me. "Rainbow, I know that this will be very hard for you but my sister did say that I would have to tell you this... Eventually."

I breathed in a shaky breath worried with what it was and if it was good. "Y-yeah?" I asked wearily not knowing that only three words out of her sentence would change everything that I knew forever.

Celestia took a deep breath and almost looked pained before dismissing it. "Rainbow Dash. **I am your mother."**

* * *

**There! Sorry that it seams like a bit of a cliffhanger but it does leave you wondering about how Rainbow Dash will take this in, will she tell her friends or go crazy with all this information? You may never know. But until then, stay tuned and please Review. I would love to see what you guys think about my story! ;)**


	3. Realizations and settling in

**Once again, I would like to thank everyone that has out in new comments. This took a little longer because I try and fill this story with emotion so you guys can experience it like your actually being Rainbow Dash. You feel the shock she feels and notice the pain and turmoil. So the other chapter will probably take a little while but I'm doing my best because I'm also writing it on my phone so I can add and edit it with me wherever I go. Well without further a due, here you go! **

"Rainbow Dash, I'm your mother." As soon as those words left Celestia's mouth, I was dumbfounded for a few seconds before realization crashed full force into me and I instantly felt like I was weightless.

Like a single feather in the sky and everything resolved around me as only one though passed through my mind over and over. Princess Celestia is my mother... Celestia is my mother... The Princess is my mother...

The next few things went by like a blur as I vaguely noticed I had started hyperventilating as I soon took off through some random hallway.

I didn't know where I was going. All I knew was that this was too much for me to handle. The monsters, weird vivid dreams and now this?

"How much worse can this day get?" I groaned to myself as I kept running.

I eventually knew that I had to stop as I took in my surroundings and realized I was in a rotunda and for some reason it felt like the walls were closing in around me as my Claustrophobia kicked in and I started breathing heavily. Glancing around, there were some couches here and there, some plants and flowers, a couple of paintings and a door.

I took this as my hint that it lead outside so I quickly ran towards it and threw it open as I ran outside gulping in the fresh air with relief.

I suddenly had a strange sense of Deja vu' as I remembered the statue garden from my dream.

It was all suddenly too much for me to bear as a wave of nausea came in and I had to lean on a statue to stop myself from swaying and passing out. Once I felt that I had succeeded in keeping the contents of my stomach in, I quickly got up and gazed around in awe at the many statues.

"You know that you used to love this garden. But I doubt that you still do." A voice I knew all too well spoke calmly behind me. And I could judge by how distant the voice was, she was probably standing at the door.

Without turning I nodded. "No, I still like the gardens." I reassured as I ran my hoof along the base of one as I struggled to keep my fury down. "It's quite nice actually. It reminds me of a dream I had."

Suddenly I heard the shuffle of grass moving as hoof steps came closer towards me.

"You know I never meant to hurt you." She said softly.

That finally did it. That incrudelous lie snapped the final cord that held down my rage as I whipped around with fire blazing in my eyes.

"Never meant to hurt me huh?! Then how come you have never told me I was your daughter? Whe- where were you when I needed you most? When I felt so alone and cold and rejected?!" I practically screamed, tears threatening to come out but I refused to show weakness towards my mother as I whispered the last part. "Where were you... When I was beaten everyday..."

I collapsed as my fiery aggressive facade slipped and was replaced with sorrow and emotional pain.

I heard some more movement and a thud on the ground as something warm and feathery draped its self across my back. Instinctively, I leaned into her warmer bigger body as I sobbed quietly.

"Y-you were never there when my dad beat me after school or when I got kicked out of the house so many times or yelled at and blamed for something that I didn't do." I whispered and closed my eyes tight trying to not remember the memories, but once again I have failed to see luck on my side as those painful days flashed in my mind.

I heard a little bit of cooing in the distance but barely paid attention to it as I tried my best to ignore the images flashing in my mind of my father throwing me out of the house and saying how poor and pathetic and weak I was.

I finally snapped out of my reverie as I felt the warmth leave me as Celestia stood up and I hastily wiped my tears away and stood up too with my head hung a little bit as I followed her into the castle and raised it again.

"So um..." I shifted kind of awkward, not really knowing what to say. "Who- who's my father?"

Celestia glanced at me from the corner of her eye and sighed deeply. "Well, we think its best that you don't know."

"WHAT?!" I shrieked as all rage came back again and all hell was about to let loose. "You drag me into your castle, claim your my mother but won't tell me who my dad is?! I'm sure I have a right to know."

"Rainbow Aurora Dash. This is not an argument. I can't tell you because if I did, then your life would be at an even bigger steak than it is already!" She said sternly.

I flinched when she said my full name. No pony ever did that unless they were being very serious or they wanted me to listen.

I sighed and reluctantly nodded as I plodded along behind her. "Well at least tell me what's going on here."

Celestia sighed and rubbed her temples lightly before stopping and sat down on a couch by a wall. "I know that only a few ponies believe in the ancient myths. But you know about the Gods and Goddesses right?"

I slowly nodded, not really knowing where this was gong, and didn't know if I should be scared or excited to find out.

"Well... They are all... Real.." She chocked out.

I then started cracking up right there and knew that I probably looked like a mental patient just about now, but stopped when I saw she was serious.

"Wait, you weren't JOKING?!" I once again nearly screamed before remembering to keep my voice down.

"No I wasn't joking. They are real and they all live on top of Mt. Supmylo." She continued and paused again to let it sink in.

I didn't say anything so she took this as a sign to continue again.

"Well There's me, Luna and Cadence. We are all one of the big three. I am the goddess of the heavens, the sun and of course I rule everypony, Luna is the goddess of the moon and night creatures and Cadence is the goddess of Crystals, happiness, love, beauty, desire, marriage, and one of the big three." Celestia informed.

I nodded, too lost in my thoughts to pay attention to whatever she she said next until she snapped me out of it by calling my name sharply. "Mm? Could you repeat that?"

"I had said that we are sisters. Me Luna and Cadence." Celestia sighed.

I nodded yet again and slowly took all this information in. "Ugh, my head hurts." I muttered.

Celestia only laughed lightly and stopped. "Well thank goodness we are at your room. This was the room... You had as a filly." She swallowed nervously awaiting my answer.

I looked at her and back at the room before slowly opening the door and taking in the whole room.

It was giant with a fireplace and a rug in front that had a red velvet lush couch, A window with a window seat, another window that led to a balcony, a huge chandelier, a bed with a green canopy on top and blueish-green bed sheets that had fish pillows. There was a starfish bean bag, a bunch of sea creature posters and a fish tank that held a starfish, a Seahorse, a couple of goldfish and a few more tropical fish that I didn't know.

"You know, your father had this room built like this for you." She said softly.

I looked at her confused and blinked a couple of times, trying to comprehend what she said.

"Well then, a maid shall be by in two hours, so make yourself at home." Celestia said briskly like nothing happened and quickly exited the room.

I shook my head to clear it and shrugged off my saddle bag on to the bed and gazed in awe at the room.

I fished out a scroll and a pen and went over to a desk and removed some books and stuff so I could write. I didn't know what to say because Celestia didn't say that I could tell them yet.

_'Dear, Twilight Sparkle and friends_

_I just want to let you all know that I have made it safely to Canterlot and as of now I'm residing in a... Room the Princess had for me. I am doing well and miss you gals already, but nether less I am doing fine. Hope to hear from you all soon._

_From,_

_Rainbow Dash'_

I disclosed the message with my name and read it over again. It was short but all I needed to do was assure my friends that I was safe and sound and that how were they doing.

I walked over towards a bowl of fire and looked at the note on the side and was surprised I could read it perfectly but also saw that it was in a different language.

'To whoever reads this is safe to know that say the name, burn the letter and it shall be sent without a matter'

I frowned and figured out what it meant so I decided to try it. I took the scroll and rolled it up, then tied it with a red string.

"To Twilight Sparkle." I spoke into the fire as it crackled and spit, then dropped the letter in and watched it burn as it dissipated into blue sparkly smoke and flew out the open window.

I walked over and debated on wether or not to close the window or keep it open, but decided o leave it open for when Spike sends a letter back.

There was a knock at the door, so I trotted over and opened it to be greeted with a white mare that had a blonde mane and tail and a duster cutie mark.

"Hello, you must be Rainbow Dash. I am Emma. One of the Castles maids. Have you found your room accommodating to your likening?" She smiled warmly at me.

"Yeah.. yeah. It's awesome!" I smiled, genuinely impressed.

"Oh, well that's great. If you need any help I'll be in the star swirl the bearded library that is on the fifth floor, three doors down on the right." She informed.

I nodded.

"Good. Dinner will be at six forty seven. The Dinner hall is on the first floor and I'm sure you can find the rest by smell." Emma and I laughed as she started walking out and disappeared down the hallway.

"Alright." I muttered to myself and closed the door.

I looked at the cloud shaped clock on my nightstand by my bed and it read:

6:00

I shook my head as a familiar purple green sparkling smoke flew trough my window and developed into a scroll.

"Huh. I guess that's how Celestia feels when Twilight sends her a letter." I muttered and grabbed the letter and opened it and realized it was broken in different slots.

_'Dear, Rainbow Dash _

_'I am so glad that everything is alright. Spike and Owlicious miss you also. We hope that you will have lots of fun and you'll be happy while your there~ Twilight Sparkle_

_'OH MY GOSH! When you come back to ponyville (Which I hope is soon) I'll just HAVE to throw you a "Rainbow Dash is back and is okay" party. It'll be LOADS of fun! Of course though, I hope you don't forget us. That be so so so sad... Buy other than that, I bet there are good sweets that the castle makes and stuff. Anyways, see ya!~ Pinkie Pie_

_'Why Rainbow Dash, I am so envious of you. You get to stay in the castle. And I bet while your there Twilight said that since she was the student of Celestia she went to all these delicate party's and wore dresses. So I only assume since your an element that you'll do the same. And just contact me whenever it is if you need a dress and I'll be happy to whip one up for you. Well Ta Ta, and take care!~ Rarity_

_'Hi Rainbow Dash. I just want to wish you good luck for the future because I know that you can handle anything they throw at you. You are tuff and I hope you won't miss us that much. Well I do, but I mean I don't want to feel homesick when your supposed to have fun. Yeah, well while you were gone, I got over my fear of heights when Twilight's balloon got caught in a tree, I had to help her out. And I'm not afraid of the high of height anymore. Well anyways, I have to get going so I can take care of my bunnies~ Fluttershy_

_'Well golly Rainbow. They might as well say you have ta fight in a war. What's with all this princess, royal and castle stuff now? I know that the wonderbolts perform for the Princess and stuff but I hope that whatever she's doin' to ya, that you don't let that all go to your head ya hear? Well aside from that, I am really mighty glad that you wrote to us. We've been more been more nervous than an elephant in next to a mouse. We were actually wondering if you would right at all because we know you and your not one with notes, so just as Twilight was bout to send a letter, yours came. Well I hope ya'll have a good ol' time~ Applejack_

_From,_

_All of us. XOXOXO'_

I smiled as it almost brought tears to my eyes. It was a great feeling to have, knowing that your friends miss you so much and wish you the best of times.

I went over to my saddle bag on the bed and fished out my picture portrait of all of us and set it on the dresser smiling at it.

My stomach growled and I thought it sounded like a dying whale, so I looked at the clock and saw that it was:

6:47

"Mmm, just in time too." I grinned and walked out and stretched out my wings and flew over the railing to the bottom floor and swiftly landed.

I sniffed the air and sure enough, just like Emma said, I was able to find the aroma of food and followed it to the Dining hall.

I entered and saw Celestia just sitting down at the front of a glass table with golden sides and soft purple pillows on the floor. I cleared my throat and sat at the one next to her.

As soon as I had done that five unicorn cooks came out levitating five big dishes of food as they set it down, my mouth started to water and I quickly closed it, blushing slightly.

Luck again proved to not like me today as Celestia chuckled and grabbed her plate and filled it with Horse d' voures, salad, little cube shaped sandwhiches and grapes. Then filled her goblet with this purple liquid which I guessed was either grape juice or wine. Put the same things on my plate but left out the grapes and filled my goblet with apple cider.

I took a bite out of my sandwich and watched Celestia for a bit.

"Hmm... I guess I should tell you more eh?" She asked without looking up.

"Uh, yeah! You left me at a cliffhanger!" I threw my hooves up for emphasis.

Celestia chuckled and straightened up to look at me. "Well like I wa saying before. The gods are real. And they all live on Mt. Supmylo and have different tasks. Can you name a few?"

"Uh..." I frowned as I thought hard and subconsciously drummed my hoof on the table. "Well theres Poseidon, Hades, Hermes, Artemis, Hestaphus-" I wrinkled my nose when I said his name, "-Apollo, you, Luna, Cadence, Dionysus, Demeter, Ares and Athena." I finished and looked at Celestia.

"Yes well, the gods and Goddesses have foals with the regular ponies and those ponies are half bloods which are also called Demigods because they have one godly parent and one mortal parent." Celestia paused and watched me carefully to see how I would take this in.

I breathed in and out as I struggled to channel my emotions and thoughts so I wouldn't accediantly say something outloud, and gestured a hoof for Celestia to continue.

"So these Demigods live at a camp. Its called Camp Demi Hoof and is located in the middle of the everfree forest-" Celestia started up again but was cut off.

"The everfree forest?!" I gasped out loud and my cheeks started turning into a light shade of red. "Oops sorry."

"Hehe. It's quit alright." Celestia reassured. "But all the gods and Goddess are Greek, so that makes their offspring half Greek too."

I nodded, thinking deeply. "So... In other words..."

Celestia heaved a sigh and took her time with plopping a piece of food in her mouth and chewing slowly before swallowing and speaking again. "Yes, I am a Goddess. The Goddess of the sun, heavens and all other gods and goddesses. So that also makes you a demigod."

I blinked several times as I tried to comprehend this and suddenly didn't feel like eating anymore. I vaguely remembered nodding and excusing myself to go back up to my room.

As I laid in bed staring at the celling, I began to wonder out loud.

"How is this happening to me... I go from a carefree Pegasus that wants to join the Wonderbolts to some troublesome Pegasus that obviously has family issues." I muttered.

In a matter of seconds, I fell asleep but only to be woken by the streams of sunlight that flowed through my window curtains.

I groaned in annoyance and rolled out of bed and brushed my mane a few times before heading towards the dinning hall because I'm sure they had breakfast here. If not, then worst hotel castle ever.

I walked in a took up my normal seat from last night and saw that Celestia was already there. I bit my lip nervously as I had been thinking about how to go about this the right way and finally figured it out.

"Listen, Celestia... Sry about what happened last night. I know I left very suddenly, but I just had a long day and really needed some sleep-" I started but was cut off.

"Hehe, don't worry about it Rainbow. I completely understand." She chuckled and took a bit of oat pancakes.

I grinned and took some bites of my muffins and eggs.

"Rainbow, I want you to know that what I'm doing is for the best and I'm not trying to make your life miserable." She spoke seriously.

I looked at her with a puzzled expression and my cheeks all puffed up from so much food that Celestia apparently thought was funny and couldn't help but crack a smile. I quickly chewed and swallowed my food, waiting for her to continue.

She took a deep breath and continued. "I'm sending you to Camp Demi Hoof for three months." She finished.

As soon as those words left her mouth, my jaw dropped. "What?!" I asked incredulously. There was absolutely **No way! **That I was going to spend three months at some stupid summer camp.

**Lol, sorry I keep leaving you guys on cliffhangers ^.^ But doesn't that just make it more interesting that you can't wait for chapter four? Well please Review & Review. I would LOVE to read what you guys think ;)**


End file.
